


Vierzig

by cricri



Series: B-Seiten zu den Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Boerne in Denial, Denial, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne hat echte Sorgen. Findet Boerne. Thiel findet das nicht.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/102059.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vierzig

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: traurig / aufgebracht  
> Bezug: Irgendwo im Wir-haben-nur-Sex (behaupten wir jedenfalls) Universum angesiedelt.  
> Beta: veradee, den ersten Entwurf vor hundert Jahren ... ich habe daraufhin ein bißchen was verbessert, aber der ganze restliche (und neue) Murks geht auf mein Konto  
> Warnungen: Boerne ist hier eine ziemlich Drama-Queen geworden - wiewohl nicht zu unrecht, wie ich finde. Will sagen, ich kann das alles ziemlich gut nachfühlen ;) Im übrigen sind beide nicht sonderlich IC und bekleckern sich hier nicht unbedingt mit Ruhm.  
> A/N: Das sollte mal Nr. 40 der Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen werden und stammt aus dem Frühjahr/Sommer 2012 (Ihr könnt Euch wohl denken, was mich auf die Idee gebracht hat). Ich war nie so recht zufrieden damit, auch jetzt noch nicht. Aber naja, nach Überarbeitung kann man es vielleicht doch lesen. Ohne größeren Schaden zu nehmen ... Und wie meistens in solchen Fällen tröste ich mich mit der Vorstellung, daß jemand anderes aus der Grundidee vielleicht nochmal was Anständiges macht ;)

***

Thiel warf unauffällig einen Blick auf die leere Weinflasche und überlegte, ob er eine zweite holen sollte. Seit sie das letzte Mal zusammen gekocht hatten, stand noch eine Flasche in seiner Küche, die er alleine sowieso nicht aufmachen würde. Und nüchtern hielt er das hier nicht mehr lange durch.

"... nichts anderes übrig, als der grausamen Wahrheit ins Auge ..."

Er konnte sich wirklich nicht erinnern, daß er so rumgejammert hatte, als er vierzig geworden war. O.K., damals war bei ihm auch alles im Lot gewesen: Arbeit, Frau, Kind. Das sah nun bei Boerne etwas anders aus - trotzdem kein Grund, dermaßen zu übertreiben.

"... in diesem Alter muß man sich einfach bestimmter Grenzen gewahr werden, die ..."

Alter! Thiel hätte fast laut losgelacht. Boerne war und blieb ein Kindskopf, daran würde sich wohl kaum etwas ändern, bloß weil seine Altersangabe jetzt mit einer vier begann. Aus seiner Warte war das wirklich kein Alter - er hätte jedenfalls nichts dagegen gehabt, noch einmal vierzig zu sein. Seufzend stellte er das leere Weinglas zurück auf den Wohnzimmertisch und stand auf. Wenn er sich schon Boernes Klagelied anhören mußte, dann würde er wenigstens für Nachschub sorgen.

"... merke schon, wie der körperliche Verfall einsetzt ..."

Wieso hatte er bloß nicht gleich die Flucht ergriffen und Boerne die Nase vor der Tür zugeschlagen, als ihm klar geworden war, in was für einer Stimmung der andere heute war? Er hätte sich doch denken können, daß das nur noch schlimmer werden konnte. Sein halbherziger Versuch, dem Thema andere Seiten abzugewinnen, war leider auch fehlgeschlagen.

"Feiern? Wie kommen Sie denn auf die abwegige Idee?!" Boerne war ebenfalls aufgestanden und schien mitkommen zu wollen. Vermutlich um zu verhindern, daß er ein paar Sekunden außer Hörweite gelangte, dachte Thiel entnervt. "Ich bin froh, wenn der Tag vorbei ist. Am besten schließe ich die Tür zu und bleibe im Bett, das ist dann schon einmal eine Vorschau auf die Zukunft, die ja nun nicht mehr allzufern -"

"Mein Gott Boerne, jetzt stellen Sie sich doch nicht so an, als wäre das das Ende der Welt. Das ist doch nicht so -"

"Aber das Ende kommt doch auch unweigerlich näher, unaufhaltsam, Tag für Tag, das muß doch selbst Ihnen bewußt sein!"

Wie immer, wenn Boerne sich aufregte, fing er an, noch heftiger zu gestikulieren als ohnehin schon, und Thiel ging leicht in Deckung.

"Wie eine kafkaeske Maus rennt man zwischen zwei Wänden entlang ... Mit jedem Jahr sind mehr Entscheidungen gefällt, von Jahr zu Jahr gibt es immer weniger Spielraum, weniger Möglichkeiten."

Boerne seufzte, aber bevor Thiel die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich einklinken konnte, ging es schon wieder weiter im Text.

"Weniger von allem eben, das ist Ihnen doch sicher auch schon aufgefallen? Ich meine, wenn man jung ist, ist doch noch alles möglich. Alles ist neu! Es gibt unzählige erste Male. Aber dann ... irgendwann hat man alles getan und es bleibt nichts Neues mehr, was man ... wieso sehen Sie mich so an?"

***

Es war ein Scherz gewesen. Wirklich. Ein Scherz. Um Boerne zum Schweigen zu bringen, und weil er ihm eine solche Steilvorlage geliefert hatte. Er wußte auch nicht so genau, wieso er den Moment, in dem Boerne zu protestieren versuchte, dazu genutzt hatte, den Kuß zu vertiefen. Jedenfalls dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis er sich an den eigentlichen Grund für diese Aktion erinnerte und die Krawatte losließ, an der er Boerne zu sich gezogen hatte.

"Na also." Boerne starrte ihn an und schien die Sprache noch nicht wiedergefunden zu haben. "Es gibt anscheinend immer noch neue erste Male, da müssen Sie sich gar nicht so große Sorgen machen."

Boerne räusperte sich.

"Ist was nicht in Ordnung?" Er hatte große Mühe, ernst zu bleiben, weil sein Gegenüber immer noch völlig verdattert aussah.

"Sie haben da wohl etwas durcheinander gebracht", erklärte Boerne plötzlich. "Es gibt Menschen, die werden geküßt, und es gibt Menschen, die küssen, und _ich_ gehöre ganz eindeutig zur letzteren Kategorie!" Und im nächsten Moment nutzte er schon die Tatsache, daß er ein paar Zentimeter größer war, schamlos dafür aus zurückzuschlagen.

Ihm war ein bißchen schwindelig, als Boerne sich von ihm löste. Vermutlich der Sauerstoffmangel.

"Jetzt sind wir quitt", erklärte Boerne, auch noch ein wenig außer Atem, was vielleicht der Grund für Thiels spontane Rückfrage war.

"Ging das jetzt eben darum, quitt zu sein?"

Der Satz hing einen Moment in der Luft, während Thiel sich bewußt wurde, daß Boerne zwar den Kuß unterbrochen, er Boerne aber noch nicht wieder losgelassen hatte.

"Wenn ich länger darüber nachdenke ..." Boernes deprimierte Stimmung von eben war wie weggewischt, stellte Thiel überrascht fest. Stattdessen strahlte er wieder diese typische Mischung aus Unternehmungslust, Neugier und fehlendem Risikobewußtsein aus, die Thiel inzwischen als Warnzeichen für bevorstehenden Ärger kennengelernt hatte. "Es gibt doch noch eine ganze Menge Dinge, die ich zum ersten Mal tun könnte ..."

Und was sollte das jetzt wieder heißen, eine Menge Dinge, die -

_Ah._

***

Thiel war ein wenig ratlos. Zufrieden, ja, aber ratlos. Wenn er einfach seinem Instinkt gefolgt wäre, hätte er Boerne jetzt in den Arm genommen. Aber sein Kopf sagte ihm, daß das vielleicht nicht richtig war. Was sie eben getan hatten, war eine Sache, aber ... kuscheln? Das war eine ganz andere Sache. Sicher hätte sich das jetzt gut angefühlt, aber ... Er sah zur Seite, zu Boerne, der plötzlich ganz anders wirkte. Merkwürdig distanziert. So als wären sie eben nicht ... alles andere als distanziert gewesen.

Während er noch überlegte, was er jetzt sagen sollte, richtete Boerne sich plötzlich auf und brachte seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung.

"Tja, das war ja ganz nett, aber ich muß jetzt wirklich los, Thiel."

"Ja dann ..." Er hatte so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Magen, fast so, als wäre ihm schlecht. Und weil es sich komisch anfühlte, halbnackt hier rumzuliegen, während Boerne schon wieder aussah, als sei nichts geschehen, fing er auch an, sich wieder anzuziehen. Er wollte noch etwas anderes sagen, oder fragen, aber Boerne war schneller.

"Wir sehen uns dann ja morgen bei der Pressekonferenz." Und damit marschierte er aus dem Raum. Marschieren war das richtige Wort, dachte Thiel benommen. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß Boerne am liebsten gerannt wäre.

_Ganz nett?_

***

Er hatte von seinem Nachbarn tatsächlich keinen Ton mehr gehört - was ziemlich ungewöhnlich war - geschweige denn etwas gesehen. Nachdem Boerne so hastig verschwunden war, hatte er im Wohnzimmer aufgeräumt, eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, und war schließlich ins Bett gegangen.

Und da lag er nun. Wach. Und starrte im Dunkeln an die Decke. Den Kaffee hätte er wohl doch besser sein lassen.

Er versuchte immer noch, dahinter zu kommen, wie eins zum anderen geführt hatte. Wie ein Abend, der damit begonnen hatte, daß Boerne mit einer Flasche Wein und einer verfrühten Geburtstagsdepression vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, damit hatte enden können, daß sie auf seiner Couch ... daß sie ... Fiel das jetzt unter die Kategorie Sex? Früher hätte man "rumgemacht" gesagt. Das klang ziemlich furchtbar und überhaupt nicht richtig.

Ihm war schlecht. Dabei hatte er doch kaum etwas getrunken. Auf den Alkohol konnte man das, was passiert war, jedenfalls nicht schieben. Boerne war auch nüchtern gewesen. Höchstens ein kleines bißchen angetrunken. Und aufgeregt. Das waren sie beide gewesen.

Er drehte sich zum Fenster.

Vielleicht verbrachten sie einfach zu viel Zeit miteinander.

Er drehte sich wieder zur Tür.

Vielleicht mochte er Boerne ein wenig.

Er drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke.

Eigentlich war das gar nicht so schlecht gewesen, bis zu dem Moment, als Boerne davongestürmt war und ihn einfach alleine gelassen hatte. Mit allem.

***

Irgendwann in dieser Nacht stand er vor Boernes Wohnungstür, den Finger auf dem Klingelknopf. Aber dann machte er wieder kehrt. Viel zu melodramatisch. Morgen würde er Boerne sowieso sehen, und das war viel vernünftiger. Aber ein Teil von ihm wollte nicht vernünftig sein. Weshalb er diese Diskussion noch zwei weitere Male mit sich selbst führte, im Flur zwischen ihren beiden Wohnungen.

***

Er hatte sich nicht überlegt, wie das funktionieren sollte - Boerne auf einer Pressekonferenz wiederzusehen. Erst kurz vor dem Termin wurde ihm bewußt, daß das sehr unangenehm werden konnte. Und daß er ihn eigentlich unter vier Augen sprechen mußte. Aber dann stellte sich heraus, daß seine Sorgen unbegründet waren. Boerne fehlte.

Die Staatsanwältin hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als kurz vor knapp Frau Haller in den Konferenzraum eilte, sich entschuldigte und neben Thiel Platz nahm.

Sie hätte nicht beunruhigt sein müssen, denn Frau Haller machte ihre Sache ausgezeichnet. Er selbst hingegen hatte große Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren und seinen Part halbwegs anständig über die Bühne zu bringen. Als sich die Presse und Frau Klemm verabschiedeten, merkte er deutlich, daß er heute keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen hatte.

Aber im Augenblick gingen ihm wichtigere Dinge durch den Kopf.

"Wo ist denn Ihr Chef?" fragte er Frau Haller, die ihre Papiere zusammenpackte.

"Der ist krank."

"Krank?" wiederholte Thiel ungläubig.

"Das ist vermutlich der erste Vorbote der herannahenden Apokalypse", kommentierte die Rechtsmedizinerin gut gelaunt. "Jetzt sehen Sie mich nicht so erschrocken an, Herr Kommissar. Er hat sich eine Grippe eingefangen und ist endlich mal so vernünftig, zuhause zu bleiben, statt alle Welt anzustecken. Und mit alle Welt meine ich mich."

Der Rest des Tages war so ereignisreich, daß ihm nicht viel Zeit zum Grübeln blieb. Er schob alle Fragen Boerne betreffend beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf seine Arbeit. Etwas anderes konnte er sowieso nicht tun.

Aber heute Abend würde er bei Boerne klingeln, komme was wolle.

***

Klingeln konnte er, aber offensichtlich hieß das noch lange nicht, daß Boerne auch öffnen mußte. Thiel fuhr sich entnervt mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, daß der andere nicht sterbenskrank im Bett lag, sondern daß er sich verkrochen hatte, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Und ja, das war jetzt gerade alles ein bißchen komisch und eher unangenehm, aber es half doch nichts, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken. Eigentlich sah das Boerne auch gar nicht ähnlich. Er hätte nie gedacht, daß ihn so etwas so aus der Fassung bringen würde. Er selbst war doch auch zur Arbeit gegangen, und stand jetzt hier, statt sich zu verkriechen. Wobei es ihn fast ein wenig überraschte, daß er so ruhig war. Naja. Ruhig war übertrieben. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sich gefühlt wie kurz vorm Herzinfarkt, nachdem er geklingelt und auf Boernes Reaktion gewartet hatte.

Jetzt wurde er jedenfalls langsam eher wütend, und das war gut, weil er sich damit wesentlich besser fühlte. Er würde sich nicht einfach ignorieren lassen. Immerhin hatte er Boernes Zweitschlüssel für Notfälle. Und wenn das jetzt kein Notfall war, wußte er auch nicht.

***

"Boerne?"

Keine Reaktion. Er ging weiter den Flur entlang.

"Ich habe den Zweitschlüssel benutzt", erklärte er der leeren Wohnung überflüssigerweise. Wenn Boerne ihn hörte, konnte er sich das sowieso denken.

"Boerne ...?"

Da lag tatsächlich jemand im Bett. Und hatte die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. Thiel seufzte.

"Was soll das denn?"

"Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe", kam es gedämpft, aber deutlich hörbar unter der Bettdecke hervor.

"Mann, Boerne -" Er hatte selbst ohne Bettdecke Mühe, in dem stickigen Raum zu atmen. "Machen Sie wenigstens mal ein Fenster auf, das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten hier."

"Ich bin krank."

"Frischluft ist gut bei Erkältungen." Er ging Richtung Fenster, als Boerne nicht reagierte, wurde aber kurz vor seinem Ziel von einem lauten "Raus hier!" gestoppt. Boerne war unter der Bettdecke aufgetaucht und funkelte ihn so wütend an, daß er unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück machte.

"Jetzt lassen Sie uns doch -"

"Raus aus meiner Wohnung, habe ich gesagt!" Boerne sah ganz blaß aus, und er konnte nur schwer einschätzen, ob vor Wut, oder ob er vielleicht doch krank war.

"Ich wollte doch nur sicherstellen, daß es Ihnen gut -"

"Ich wüßte nicht, daß ich Sie um Ihre Hilfe gebeten habe!"

"Boerne ..."

Boerne reagierte nicht mehr, sondern sah in die andere Richtung. Er merkte, wie er immer wütender wurde, aber er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Das war doch völlig kindisch, sich hier jetzt zu streiten.

"Sie finden also nicht, daß wir über das ein oder andere sprechen -"

"Wir müssen über gar nichts reden." Boerne war noch blasser geworden, und er selbst war kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

"Über gar nichts?" presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

"Genau." Boerne drehte sich weg von ihm und zog die Decke wieder bis über die Ohren. "Und jetzt verschwinden Sie hier und lassen mich in Ruhe."

***

Bis er wieder zurück in seiner Wohnung war, hatte sich der Ärger gelegt. Mit Boerne stimmte doch etwas nicht. Von wegen krank. Wieso mußte er das denn alles so kompliziert machen? Thiel seufzte.

Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich zu einem zweiten Anlauf aufmachte. Es war wirklich lächerlich von Boerne, sich so anzustellen, bloß weil sie ... wegen ... er suchte schon wieder vergeblich nach einem passenden Wort. Aber nichts wollte so richtig passen. Er hätte nicht einmal das Gefühl in Worte fassen können, obwohl es sich jedesmal wieder einstellte, sobald er an diesen Moment dachte. Was er zu vermeiden suchte, größtenteils erfolglos.

Jedenfalls hatte es einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.

Aber vielleicht ging das nur ihm so? Vielleicht konnte Boerne der Sache ja gar nichts Positives abgewinnen, vielleicht war ihm das alles nur äußerst peinlich?

Und wieso mußte ihm das ausgerechnet jetzt einfallen, während er gerade zum zweiten Mal mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand vor Boernes Tür stand?

Einen Moment zögerte er, aber dann erinnerte er sich an Boernes Gesichtsausdruck. An die Hände auf seiner Haut, die vorsichtig und gleichzeitig sehr sicher gewesen waren. Und an das Gefühl, daß mit einem Mal alles an seinen Platz fiel.

Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch.

***

"Hier ist immer noch miserable Luft."

Diesmal war er gleich ins Schlafzimmer durchgegangen. Boerne ignorierte ihn einfach, also ging er zum Fenster, um es zu kippen.

"Das ist doch keine Lösung, hier rumzuliegen und Trübsal zu blasen."

"Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

Das hätte witzig sein können, wenn es nicht so eine verfahrene Situation gewesen wäre: Er wollte reden, und Boerne schwieg. Ein Wunder, daß das Universum noch nicht implodiert war. Thiel seufzte. Von Wollen konnte eigentlich keine Rede sein, er wußte nur, daß er wohl mußte. Denn das hielt er nicht mehr lange aus.

Er zerrte an Boernes Decke, was ihm nur ein unwilliges "Mir geht es zu schlecht, um aufzustehen" einbrachte.

"Ist auch gar nicht nötig", brummte er. Boerne kapierte anscheinend erst im letzten Moment, was er vorhatte, und versuchte Richtung Wand wegzurutschen.

"Jetzt sei doch nicht so verdammt stur ..."

"Haben Sie schon einmal etwas von Privatsphäre -" Boerne versuchte, aus dem Bett zu klettern, aber vergeblich. "Thiel! Was soll das denn!? Lassen Sie mich in -"

"Hiergeblieben!" Er hatte jetzt endgültig genug. "Schluß mit dem Unsinn! Was ist los?"

...

"Und für Privatsphäre ist ja wohl etwas zu spät."

...

"Was, Boerne?"

...

"Ich werde alt", murmelte Boerne.

"Geht es etwa immer noch darum?" fragte Thiel verständnislos.

"... und wir hätten das nicht tun sollen."

"Und wieso nicht!?" Wenigstens mußte er nicht fragen, was das war. Anscheinend hatte Boerne auch Probleme, das richtige Wort -

"Es ist ja sehr nett von Ihnen, daß Sie mich aufheitern wollten, aber ..."

"Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle?" Er war so perplex, daß ihm das einfach so rausgerutscht war. "Das war doch nicht ... nicht ..."

"Was denn sonst?" Boerne war sehr leise, und er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, daß er den Kern des Problems gefunden hatte.

"Ich wollte eben." Das war jetzt nicht gerade besonders elegant ausgedrückt, dachte Thiel verzweifelt. Klang eher trotzig als überzeugend. "Dich." Und das klang jetzt wirklich unsäglich ... Er überlegte noch krampfhaft, wie er das besser erklären sollte, als Boerne plötzlich zu lachen anfing.

"Was? Was ist daran so lustig?"

"Nichts ..." Boerne brauchte ein paar Anläufe, bis er das Lachen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, und Thiel überlegte, ob er beleidigt sein sollte.

"Was?"

"Sehr romantisch, Thiel, wirklich."

"Also bitte ..."

"Kein Wunder, daß du immer noch solo bist."

Das ging jetzt wirklich zu weit. Er war schließlich nicht gekommen, um sich beleidigen zu lassen. Er versuchte, von Boerne wegzukommen, aber vergebens, denn jetzt wurde er festgehalten.

"Das ist nicht komisch!"

"Ich weiß ..." Boerne zog ihn zurück. "Entschuldigung."

Eigentlich war er in der Stimmung gewesen, Boerne so richtig die Meinung zu sagen. Aber vielleicht sollte er lieber stillschweigend diesen seltenen Moment feiern, daß Boerne sich für etwas bei ihm entschuldigte. Und daß sie das mit dem Reden jetzt wohl hinter sich gebracht hatten. Auch wenn Boerne selbst sich mit Erklärungen vornehm zurückgehalten hatte. Während er sich hier abmühte ... Und dafür auch noch Hohn und Spott erntete. ... _romantisch_ ... Das mußte ausgerechnet Boerne sagen mit seinem _ganz nett_ , als ob sie -

"Was ist?"

Thiel starrte an die Decke. "Das war nicht ... _ganz nett_."

"Nein." Boernes Stimme klang mit einem Mal wieder so ernst, daß er sich nicht traute zur Seite zu sehen.

"Und jetzt?"

Boerne zuckte neben ihm mit den Schultern.

***

"Ich werde aber immer noch alt", seufzte Boerne, allerdings hörte sich das jetzt schon wesentlich optimistischer an als noch vor wenigen Minuten.

"Wir werden alle jeden Tag älter", brummte Thiel. "Was soll an dem Tag morgen schlimmer sein als an den anderen?"

"Danke, daß du mich daran erinnerst ..."

"Und was machst du jetzt morgen?"

"Hab' ich doch schon gesagt. Ich bleibe im Bett."

"Mhm."

"Willst du vorbeikommen?"

* Fin *


End file.
